


Storage Room

by GinAndChronic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Nervous lesbians, Original Female Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Sort Of, Vaguely dark academia, academic setting, cheap wine and dancing, eventually lol, homosexual waltzing, lesbian with a male name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndChronic/pseuds/GinAndChronic
Summary: Two university students meet in a storage room. Short and sort of sweet
Kudos: 1





	Storage Room

Elias hesitated. She could hear some woman crooning a jazz tune about going to Kansas City through the wood door. _Come up and see me sometime_ she’d said. Well here Elias was. She still could turn around. Just walk away and go back to the library and keep studying and forget about Judith and her agonizing proposal.  
Judith was sitting on the floor reading what looked like an encyclopedia smoking a cigar. The blueish smoke curled above her in a heavy scented haze.  
‘Lo Eli, she said, not looking up, momentarily twirling the cigar in her fingers. How’s tricks  
Elias stared at her, leaning on the doorjamb. She chewed on her thumb absentmindedly. She stood there, watching the other woman read on the wooden floorboards for a full minute. Tracing the outline of her dark hair in the slanted sunlight peeking in through the circular window. Judith wasn’t wearing a bra under her dark red cardigan she noticed, heat rising to her cheeks.  
Judith, apparently done with her reading closed the thick volume, she shut it with childish force that sent dust swirling in the golden light. She got up languidly and sauntered over to Elias, smoke trailing behind her in puffs.  
What can I do for a fine young woman such as yourself, you’re a little early don’t you think?  
You said to come at four  
Yes but it’s Tuesday darling  
Oh  
Elias looked over Judith’s shoulder through the window. The sun was setting and the clouds were awash with pink and red. Her eyes flicked from the glowing tip of the cigar comically hanging from Judith’s lips, to her large brown eyes, then back to the cigar.  
I can go if you want, she began shuffling backwards.  
Judith took the cigar and jammed it in the corner of Elias’ mouth, No that’s alright, now come in you’ll catch your death out there poor baby, and tugged in Elias by the lapels of her vest out from the hall into the little room.  
What’s your poison old girl, she had her back turned and was rummaging around in a little dresser by the makeshift bed, bottles clinking. I’ve got some corner store wine, a bit of London Dry, though no more tonic I’m afraid, some sort of concoction I’ve been told is called “fireball”, tell me what you want Eli baby  
Elias stood awkwardly in the center of the room, she was chewing on her thumb again, the cigar puttered away forgotten between the fingers of her other hand.  
I’ll have some wine, she said a little self-consciously.  
Ooh, daring, I like it. Well, what’s good for the goose is good for the gander, she poured two large glasses of the wine handing one to Elias. She sloshed hers around, making a show of sniffing it doubtfully before taking a big swig and grimacing after.  
Elias sipped at her drink cautiously. Then swallowed the whole glass, it made her a little queasy. Coating her tongue with its bitterness. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and set down the glass and noticed Judith was staring at her. She gave a weak little smile.  
Judith laughed loudly, brashly then exclaimed, Music! Ah but we must have music, do you dance Eli?  
She got up and put on a new record, the jazz woman had stopped singing long ago. Now the first notes of some waltz flitted about gaily in the cramped space of the storage room. Judith hummed along a little then turned to Elias and finished off her drink and placed a hand on the other’s waist.  
They danced, Judith leading, till the sun slipped below the horizon and the shadows grew long and dark. They paused intermittently, drinking more wine till the bottle was empty.  
When the record stopped they flopped on the bed, Elias giggling at a comment Judith had whispered. Her face was flushed from the wine she knew, and was glad for the cover of dusk. She reached over and brushed aside one of the dark strands falling across Judith’s cheek, fingers lingering a little. Judith turned slightly, reaching for the hand and pressed a kiss to the wrist, black eyes gleaming. She leaned closer, her breath ghosting over Elias’ nose. Her breath was slightly sour from the cheap wine. She grinned. Elias closed the distance, clumsily pressing her lips to the other’s grin. She’d made the right decision she decided.


End file.
